Lost in My Dreams
by DemonWolf37
Summary: Germany has a recurring nightmare- or at least he hopes it's just a nightmare- his worst nightmare. His love, a riddle, and death. Germany isn't even sure which is the real world anymore... GerIta, trauma, gore, character death, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

Germany tugged the luggage behind him as the Italian raced ahead of him into the building. A few of the other countries had arrived already and were unpacking their things into their respective rooms.

The lot of them were staying at the manor while the meetings were being conducted. The manor was an old building, but well-kept. It was a beautiful place indeed. Italy rushed on ahead to explore the large building while Germany struggled to get their luggage up the steps. He heard a soft thud and looked inside to see that Italy had knocked into England, who was downstairs getting tea already. The two continued to talk while Germany finally pulled the bags up the steps.

'_Darn it, Italy, couldn't you have at least taken one bag?'_ Germany thought to himself. England had already gone, leaving Italy standing alone in the main hall of the manor.

"Which room are you in again, Italy?"

"Huh? Oh… #337."

"I'll take your bags up there now," Germany said, _'Unless you suddenly decide to help,' _he thought bitterly to himself.

"Okie dokie, captain! By the way, what room-?" Italy paused mid-sentence.

"#221," Germany said, even though Italy had never finished the question. Italy gave an unusually quiet nod but nonetheless continued to explore the manor.

A few hours later Germany heard a knock on his door. He looked up from his book as Italy announced himself. _'Strange, he doesn't usually knock,'_

"You can come in, Italy," Germany called out. He quickly finished reading the page of his book and bookmarked the page expecting Italy to have come in already. But strangely the door hadn't opened. "Italy?"

When Italy didn't respond, Germany got up to go and open the door. Immediately Italy collapsed sobbing into Germany's arms. The Italian's grip was tighter than it usually was as he buried his face into Germany's outfit, tears soaking the fabric.

"Italy? What's wrong? What's happened?" Germany asked as he tried to gently pry the Italian from him. It was no use. Italy just shook his head.

Germany allowed Italy to continue hugging him- secretly enjoying that the Italian had come to him opposed to anyone else. He eventually pulled him back to sit on the bed after growing tired of standing. The Italian's grip never loosened, although he wasn't sobbing as uncontrollably as he had been before.

"Italy? What's wrong?"

"Can we just stay like this for a little while? Please?" Italy finally said, his voice hoarse from all the sobbing. Germany didn't ask any more questions and Italy resumed his short bursts of sobbing. They stayed like that the rest of the night…

(The conference)

Germany's eyes slowly opened. He rose out of bed, the memories of last night's dream slowly returning to him. He had liked the Italian for some time now, and now and then he'd dream about him.

Sometimes the dreams would be happy dreams where they did nothing but kiss and sit on a hill all day, but sometimes he would dream of terrible things that caused Italy to cry or need his protection.

It was a funny thing, this love… Sometimes he almost wished for something drastic to happen that would allow him to be Italy's hero. Damn, now he was starting to sound like America…

Pushing the dream to the back of his mind, Germany got ready for today's meeting. There were going to be a long string of meetings every day for at least a month- maybe two.

The conference hall was located in the building across from the place Germany was staying. He walked across the lawn and entered the building- officially beginning the day. There were multiple floors of conference rooms, but they were only using room #18, although they were welcome to use any of the others as none of them were booked currently.

Germany turned the corner knocking into England rather harshly causing them both to fall down, the papers they were carrying scattered onto the floor in different directions.

"Sorry, England, I didn't realize you were already here," Germany apologized quickly. England was already standing up, offering a hand to the fallen German.

"This world is a nightmare-" England said.

"Excuse me, what?" Germany interrupted, now slightly cautious to taking the Briton's hand.

"-with only one means of escape," England continued as if he had never been interrupted, "Enjoy your sweet dreams now, Germany, for soon- even in them- you'll no longer be safe. If you wish to survive, there is but one thing you must do."

Germany was starting to get scared. England was saying the words in the same tone of voice he might recite a spell of some kind. He was almost worried that he might be trying to curse him for bumping into him.

"Kill the one closest to you; you cannot escape until he is buried deep beneath the ground. Kill the one who trusts you the most, for the key to your freedom is his blood. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone, or both you and your lover are dead."

Kill… the one closest to him? Italy? Kill Italy?! What the hell was England talking about?

"If you fail to do this, I'm afraid your life will end. Although I will warn you now, Germany," England's voice became no more than a whisper as he forcefully took Germany's hand and pulled him to his feet, "not everyone here is your friend."

"E-England?" Germany asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"No, it's quite alright. It's not your fault at all," he said, bending over to pick up his papers.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I should have been looking where I was going, sorry, it's really all my fault," England said handing Germany his briefcase. Germany took it half-heartedly. "Are you alright, Germany? You look pale."

"No. No, I'm fine," Germany said, shaking the grim feeling from himself. He continued to the meeting room and set himself up in his respective chair. He was originally going to wait there for the other countries to arrive, but after… _that_, he needed a glass of water.

He went to one of the many break rooms and poured some cold water into one of the little paper cups. He managed to calm himself down quite a bit and returned to the meeting room.

Apparently he had been gone longer than he thought as most of the other countries- even Italy and Greece- were already there. He sat himself down awkwardly and not long after the meeting began.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, but Italy and Germany kept stealing glances at each other during the meeting. Italy would blush a tiny bit and eventually advert his gaze, but Germany was staring for an entirely different reason.

'_The only way to escape is for me to _**kill** _Italy?' _was the only thought that ran through Germany's mind the entire meeting…

((Yeah, I think you guys see where this is going. Be warned, this is going to get REALLY sad. There will be tears from all of you but the most cold-hearted ones. Totally serious, if you are under severe emotional stress/depression, or can't handle character death please do not read this. As much as I'd love your reviews and such, I really don't want to send anyone over the edge.

My other story (The Secret in Russia's Basement) isn't going to be as tragic as I would have liked, so I'm writing this. I'm a sick and twisted individual who likes to kill off characters in the most painful way possible, so I write things like this. But don't worry, I AM continuing to write Russia's Basement and Vacationer's Delight, updates just might be a bit more slow because of this new project. So I hope you guys all enjoy LIMD(Lost in My Dreams) ))


	2. Chapter 2: Cloaked in Black

(The conference)

Germany couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier with England. _'The only way to escape is to __**kill**_ _Italy? How can that be? And why? What am I escaping from?' _As if to answer Germany's question, a dark figure appeared in the open doorway- it was short humanoid, robed in all black peering in at him. Germany's eyes widened and he stood up suddenly, causing the other countries to jolt, staring at him with confused eyes.

"Germany?" England asked, "What is it?" Germany looked away for a moment and the figure disappeared.

"Ah, it's nothing really. I just wanted to get a glass of water. I'm sorry for interrupting," Germany said as he calmly excused himself from the room. As soon as he left the other countries line of sight he frantically looked around for the figure. He hadn't imagined it, so it must be here somewhere… He took a left and headed towards the break room again.

When he reached it, he still hadn't come across the figure again, so he got himself another glass of water to cool his head again. This was ridiculous, spirits? That whole thing with England… It was all just ludicrous! Completely impossible. But then again, he could remember so clearly England's chilled words- taunting him with a crime he could never commit. He could remember the cold blue stare of the figure so clearly…

Germany shook his head again, why was he even giving this so much thought? He should just forget about it completely and return to the meeting. Besides, even if England's words were true- even if the dark figure was real- Germany could never bring himself to kill Italy. Never.

(The manor)

Germany awoke, he recalled having some sort of strange dream, but he couldn't remember the details of it- only that it was terrifying. He found Italy snoozing comfortably on top of him- luckily he was clothed. He shifted Italy over, trying his best not to wake him.

"Hmm? Germany?" Italy said while rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Germany said, looking down at the Italian. He chose his next words carefully, "Are you alright Italy? Yesterday-" Italy was gone, he didn't quite vanish, but he was out the door so quick he might as well have.

Germany considered going after the Italian, but eventually decided against it. If Italy wasn't going to tell him what was wrong then there was no point in chasing after him and forcing Italy to tell him- in fact it would probably make things worse. Germany sighed and got ready for the day.

Later in the day, Germany returned to his room to find Italy waiting for him. Germany was a bit surprised to find the Italian sitting glumly on his bed.

"Italy-?"

"We should go," Italy said, getting up and dragging the German out of the room.

"Huh? Go where, Italy?"

"I just want to spend time with you, Germany!" Italy said, his cheerfulness returning. Germany blushed a tiny bit but it went unnoticed. Italy dragged him out of the building to the yard where he sat himself and the German down on a ledge overlooking a small lake.

"Look, Germany, I made pasta!" Italy said, holding up the plate that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"You always make pasta, Italy," Germany said with a sigh.

"Well, today I also made wurst…" Italy held up another plate.

"Ah, so you did," Germany said with a smile. He graciously accepted the plate and the two of them began eating as the sun set over the lake, creating a beautiful array of color in its reflection. Italy kept stealing glances at Germany who, in turn, would blush a tiny bit. Italy would look away quickly when Germany did return his gaze. Germany enjoyed this- this peaceful world with Italy, he wished everyday could be like this. Little did he know, they would be. Everyday, peacefully with Italy… Until Germany remembered the words in his dream, _"__Kill the one closest to you," _

_Germany looked over at Italy- who had long since finished his pasta and was fiddling with his thumbs idly. Germany frowned. He would never kill Italy. Never. Germany took in a deep breath, calming himself once again as he prepared his move. Quickly, Germany wrapped his arm around the Italian and pulled him closer._

_"__G-Germany?" Italy asked, confused_

_"__Just be quiet, Italy," Germany wrapped his other arm around him as he whispered, "I love you,"_

_Italy's breath hitched in- what Germany took to be- surprise before Italy relaxed and said, "I love you too, Germany,"_

_'__Why does he have to be so damn trusting'' __Germany thought to himself, __'Kill the one who trusts you the most, huh?' __He buried his face into Italy's shoulder, luckily the Italian was turned away so he couldn't see Germany's tears. __'No, I would never kill Italy. Who would even think up such an awful thing?'_

_((That would be me. Sorry, Germany, but the Italian's blood will be on your hands one way or another. Sorry for the late update, funny how three days without sleep and a funeral will put off all your projects… Don't worry about the funeral though, it wasn't anyone I was close to. My mom seemed to have a lot of trouble with it though.))_

_((Anyway, rate and review as always. Again, I'm completely serious about this being sad. So comment what you think will happen! It's not what you think! Well, actually it probably is what you think- but there's more! *evil Kira laugh*))_


	3. Chapter 3: Ich Liebe Dich

(Conference)

Germany returned to conference room 18 and deposited his materials for the meeting on the table in front of his chair. Last night's dream set him on edge for some reason. It was a perfectly peaceful dream, and yet…

Germany sighed. The only way he was feeling this way was because of that stupid riddle. He wandered out into the hallway, not intending to sit around in the conference room for hours until the others arrived. He checked his watch, it was still only 5:11. Germany had woken up in the middle of the night and- being unable to fall back asleep- decided to go to the conference room early. But now he was alone with his demons.

The hooded figure appeared at the end of the hallway, its violet eyes cutting into Germany with their gaze. Neither Germany nor the figure moved a muscle. They stared at each other for what seemed like centuries before America rounded the corner, blocking Germany's vision of the figure just long enough for it to disappear.

"A-America? You're here early," Germany commented- breaking from his earlier phase.

"Not at all, I'm actually running late," America said as he rushed past him. Germany checked his watch again, it was 8:11. He was just about to turn around and return to the conference room when America bumped into him- from the opposite direction he had went.

"Be careful, Germany, if anyone starts to suspect what's happening-" America made a gesture and a gagging noise to simulate being hanged. America brushed past him- once again heading towards the conference room, taking the same hallway he had just a moment ago.

Germany paused, starting to grow fearful of the events to come. He eventually shook the feeling from himself and started towards the conference room. If he was late for the conference again today, the countries would definitely start to become suspicious. He rounded the corner when suddenly, _**whack!**_

The cloaked figure once again stood in front of Germany- this time close enough that Germany could reach out and touch him. The figure was shorter than he remembered- with piercing blue eyes. The figure slowly held up a finger to where Germany guessed his lips were and shushed Germany. Germany noticed that standing behind the figure down the hall a ways was Italy. The figure darted away as the two's eyes met.

Germany panicked, had Italy seen the figure? No, he couldn't have. But even so, how was he going to explain his strange behavior? Germany didn't have time to find the answers as he suddenly found himself in front of Italy, his feet had moved of their own free will.

"U-uh… erm, Italy… you aren't at the conference room yet?" Germany asked awkwardly. Italy just shook his head.

"Erm, then, shall we…?" Germany paused and sighed mentally, "Actually, I would, uh, kind of like to talk to you… privately." Italy's face reddened a bit, obviously taking that in a different way than he had meant. Although Germany's face also became red at the possibilities of what Italy could have been thinking.

Germany led Italy up the stairs of the conference building, up and up each flight until they reached the rooftop. They walked over to the rail allowing them to look over the area. Germany cursed himself for bringing Italy up here. He obviously couldn't tell Italy about the spirits, or demons, or whatever they were. If he told him they would both die.

Italy looked over at Germany, stars in his eyes, a faint blush on the Italian's cheeks. Italy thought he had brought him up for something romantic; he couldn't possibly ask him a "hypothetical" question regarding their "possible" deaths. Germany closed his eyes and faced the wind, calming himself. He wished he could tell Italy how much he loved him, how much he wanted to be with him and kiss him and all that romantic crap.

But he couldn't.

This wasn't like his dream, where he could say "I love you" without a thought or care in the world. This was the real world, things rarely turn out the way you want them to- especially now, with Italy's death sentence figuratively tucked away in Germany's pocket. It was impossible. It was unfair. It was _cruel._

"Ich liebe dich, Deutschland," Italy said.

"Did you just-?" speak German, Germany was about to ask when Italy's lips were suddenly on his, moving against him quickly. Italy pulled away from the surprised German and smiled up at him. Germany sighed.

"I… I love you too, Italy," he sputtered out, pulling the Italian in close for a hug. If he were going to kill Italy, now would have been the perfect time to do so, but he wasn't going to. Not ever.


	4. Chapter 4: Knife

(The manor)

Germany awoke with tears in his eyes. He didn't remember why, but he was sure it had something to do with the dreams he'd been having. This was starting to get out of hand; he can't be losing sleep and being distracted by these horrid thoughts. He had to tell Italy.

Germany got dress for the day and headed over to Italy's room with a confident stride. It was still early and it was unlikely that Italy was even awake yet, but Germany had to get this off his chest. His knuckles hovered above Italy's door as his breath hitched.

Suddenly Germany was nervous. He had no reason to be. Nothing bad would happen if he told Italy about his dreams, nothing at all- because that's all they were! Dreams! No more; no less.

Germany once again gathered his confidence and reached out to knock on Italy's door- but it was already open a bit. Germany stared at the hooded figure which stood in Italy's doorway and his heart stopped. It… was real?

"You weren't thinking about telling Italy about our little talk earlier… were you?" the figure said, its piercing blue eyes staring into Germany's, "Or were you planning on getting a head start on killing him? Good boy. But you aren't armed. Here. Take this."

The figure handed Germany a knife and quickly left the room, leaving the door open. Germany couldn't move. It was real. It was all real. He stared down at the knife he'd been handed in disbelief. He didn't believe it. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. And he was.

(The conference)

Germany rested the knife on his forehead. It was the same knife he had been carrying with him the entire time, the same knife he always carried on him- it couldn't be the same one the figure had handed him in his dream. But if that were true… then why did it feel so familiar_?_

Germany sighed and hid the knife away. _'How did this happen to me? A few days ago we were sitting together on the way to the conferences and now… Am I _really_ considering killing Italy?'_

Another of Germany's sighs escaped his mouth as he stood up to return to the conferences. He couldn't keep doing suspicious things if he wanted the other countries to truly believe nothing was wrong. If anyone found out Italy would die. The way things were going, Italy might die anyway, but he wanted to prevent that if possible. He had to find a way.

"Hello," the figure said as Germany turned around.

"What do you want now?" he replied bitterly.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting distracted from your goal," the figure said not meeting Germany's gaze, "I hope I don't have to threaten you. It would be nice if you would complete your task without any extra 'motivation,' if you know what I mean."

"Do you really think any kind of threat would make me kill Italy?"

The figure finally stared back blankly at Germany with its green eyes, seemingly considering Germany's statement. After a while, when Germany didn't say anything else, the figure spoke once more.

"I will say this much: if you do not do as I have asked by the time the conferences are over, everyone here will die. You, Italy, France, America, _your brother. _Dead."

Germany froze. Prussia. He had forgotten that Prussia was here. And everyone else too, Japan, Austria, Hungary- even little Sealand- everyone would die. But could he really kill Italy? Even if it were to stop everyone else's deaths…?

"I can see that you are still weighing your options. I suppose that is respectable. But I really must insist. Consider everyone's lives. Consider it. Make sure you make the right decision." And with that, the figure left Germany alone once again.

**((I'm ba~ack! Sorry I took so long updating, I had to finish Russia's Basement, and it kinda took priority. Anyway, an **_IMPORTANT_** note for you guys. I reread this and I noticed some minor mistakes relating to somethings you'll find out about later. You might notice that the conference room got changed from #37 to #18. Yes this is an important change, you'll find out why later. There were also a few errors I noticed elsewhere, but I can't tell you about those~ So as far as I know, there are no more continuity errors in the story. If you find something that looks out of place, congrats, you're onto something important! Anyway toodaloo~!))**


	5. Chapter 6: THe SPaRK oF iNSaNiTY

(The conference)

It was decided. Today was the day. Today was the day Italy died.

~Flashback~

"You have to do it. You have to kill him. The meetings only last so long. Once the meetings are over- BAM! Everyone dies," the green-eyed figure said. This time the figure wasn't wearing the same ridiculous get-up as last time, just the simple black cloak.

"Can't everyone just leave beforehand?"

"Nope. Once you tell anyone about this, everyone dies. You, Italy, the person you told, everyone at the conference. The only way for everyone to get out is to kill him."

"Can't someone else kill him? Does it have to be me?"

"That brings us back to our 'if you tell anyone, they die' discussion. But yes, it has to be you."

"Why?"

"Because there are rules, and those are the rules you must follow!"

"Well, who made up stupid rules like those?" Germany asked.

"How should I know? I'm just... Nevermind. Just do what I've instructed you to. It's better for everyone that way."

~End flashback~

Germany had invited Italy up to the rooftop of the conference building. He sighed. He had the knife the figure had given him in his pocket. Italy was so trusting that he'd be able to stab him once he gave him a hug.

It had to be this way. It had to. To save his brother. For Prussia. For Japan. For everyone. Everyone except Italy...

Speaking of, Italy bound up the stairs with that ridiculous grin of his plastered on his face. Germany frowned. Italy ran up and hugged the German tightly. The German held the knife in his hand, and positioned it behind Italy's back...

He couldn't do it. He hid the knife away once more and let the Italian go on believing- if just for the moment- that he was perfectly safe...

(The Manor)

Italy and Germany were sitting together outside again. The two of them were eating together peacefully. Germany smiled at the Italian. This was nice. His perfect world. Nothing like the harsh reality where the Italian's blood was destined to stain Germany's hands.

"Hey, Captain, thanks for coming!" Italy said cheerily.

"Of course, why wouldn't I come?" the German asked rhetorically. Italy smiled wide, but it faded a little...

"Hey, Germany?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be mad at me, but there's something I have to tell you."

"Tell me?" Germany shifted a bit, unsure of what trouble the Italian had gotten himself into now. Italy shifted uncomfortably but kept smiling anyway.

"Actually, I have to do something, but please don't be mad... I don't like it when you're mad."

"Okay then, whatever it is I'm sure it's- Hey, Italy?" Germany paused as a tear ran down the Italian's smiling face.

"I'm-a sorry, Germany... But I have to do something..."

And suddenly there was a knife in Germany's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 7: Italy's Flashback- Part 1

(The manor)

~Flashback~

"Oh, I'm-a sorry, England! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"This world is a nightmare, with only one means of escape,"

"Eh? A-what are you-a talking about, England?"

"Enjoy your sweet dreams now, Italy, for soon, even in them, you'll no longer be safe. If you wish to survive, there is but one thing you must do. Kill the one closest to you,"

"K-kill?"

"_Kill the one who trusts you the most, for the key to your freedom is his blood. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone, or both you and your lover are dead."_

_"__W-wait... do you mean... Germany!?"_

_"__If you fail to do this, I'm afraid your life will end. Although I will warn you now, not everyone here is your friend..."_

_"__E-England? Wh-what are you talking about? I don't want to kill anybody!"_

_"__What are you going on about? You only bumped into me, it's not that drastic..."_

_"__E-eh? But, England! You were talking about crazy stuff just a minute ago! You said I had to kill someone!"_

_"__I don't know what you're talking about... And I have a strange feeling I don't want to know either..." England walked away with a strange expression on his face._

_Italy just stared after him. He was going to have to kill someone... Was that someone Germany? Just then Germany came up behind him._

_"__Which room are you in again, Italy?" _

_"__Huh? Oh, #337," Italy replied after snapping back to reality._

_"__I'll take your bags up there now," Germany said and started to move towards the elevator._

_"Okie dokie, captain!" Italy said, regaining his previous cheer, "By the way, what room-?" Italy stopped mid-sentence. If Italy really was supposed to kill Germany..._

_"__#221," Germany answered completely trusting Italy not to murder him in his sleep... __'Too trusting...' __Italy thought to himself as he nodded glumly. _

_Germany left to take the bags up, and Italy left to go think about what had happened. It was completely ridiculous! He must have just imagined it. There was no way England would have told Italy to kill Germany. No way!_

_Italy had just about calmed down when he saw something that made his heart stop. A hooded figure standing at the end of the hallway. With sky blue eyes... _

_The figure stared back at Italy with expectant eyes. And then it slowly removed its hood._

_"__H-Holy Roman Empire?" Italy asked in disbelief. He took a step forward, but Holy Rome motioned him to stop. "Wh-what are you doing here? How can you be here?!"_

_Holy Rome didn't say anything. Instead he held up an object. A painting. He set it down on the ground and ran down the hallway- out of Italy's sight. _

_Italy ran after Holy Rome, but couldn't find him anywhere. After a while he went back to the painting he had dropped. It was a painting of him as a child, sleeping somewhere. __'This must have been painted years ago...' __Italy thought, __'Holy Rome must have...'_

_Italy flipped the painting over. On the back of the canvas was a note, scrawled in neat, yet oddly messy script. _

_"__Italy," it read, "I'm sorry, but I can not speak to you. I know you must be so confused. But I'm here to explain- at least as much as I can- about what is happening. Firstly, what England said to you is true. I'm sorry to say, but it's true. If you don't, terrible things will happen to everyone here. I'm sorry our second meeting could not be a happy one, but you needed to hear this from someone you could trust. _

_"__Secondly, you are probably wondering why or how I am here. Unfortunately, I can not tell you this. Please believe me when I say I wish I could tell you. But you must remain in the dark about this._

_"__And thirdly, I love you Italy. I always have, and I always will. So, please, do as you've been asked. For my sake."_

_And so Italy found himself going to Germany's room, and collapsing into a sobbing mess..._


	7. Chapter 8: Italy's Flashback- Part 2

**((Hehehe... Hi... I um... kinda forgot to post chapter 8... which I've had done as long as chapter 7 has been posted... So I kinda left you guys with a cliffhanger of sorts... I really am sorry, and things will be explained soon. Or at least a little bit. There are rules about what all I'm allowed to tell you, and right now, all I can say is that Italy and Germany have been told to kill the person who trusts them the most, and if they don't, everyone will die one by one. I can't tell you anything about Holy Rome, the figures, the rules, or anything about numbers. I definitely can't tell you about the numbers... *evil grin* Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter's cliffhanger while I write the next one~!))**

_(The manor)_

_~Flashback~_

_Italy awoke sleeping on top of Germany, tears crusted and dried on the poor Italian's eyes. He moved to rub his eyes._

_"__Hmm, Germany?" Italy asked groggily._

_"__Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Germany paused, "Are you alright, Italy? Yesterday-"_

_Suddenly Italy's memories of the previous night returned and he pushed himself off of Germany and ran out the door as fast as he could- which was pretty fast._

_Germany didn't chase after him, so Italy was free to his thoughts. He was told to kill the closest person to him... to kill Germany... Holy Rome himself had appeared and told him that he had to do it..._

_And so Italy had no choice._

_He would have to kill Germany._

_As the day was drawing to a close, Italy went up to Germany's room. He wasn't back yet, but Italy had found the door unlocked. __'Too trusting...'__Italy thought to himself. He sat down on the bed and waited for his favourite German to return- with a knife in the Italian's back pocket._

_Germany returned to the room a few minutes later, surprised to see the glum look on the Italian's face. _

_"__Italy-?"_

_"__We should go,"_

_"__Huh? Go where, Italy?"_

_"__I just want to spend time with you, Germany!" Italy said, smiling again. It was partially true. Italy did want to spend time with Germany before... well before he died. It shouldn't matter that Italy also held the weapon destined to kill the German in his back pocket._

_Italy took Germany to a small ledge overlooking a lake that he had found while exploring the grounds. He took out two plates of food and the two of them ate together._

_Italy kept looking nervously at Germany- who would blush every time. Italy looked away as soon as the German met his gaze. He couldn't stand to look into those eyes now..._

_Italy reached into his pocket and discretely pulled out the knife. While he was distracted, Germany had wrapped his arms around the Italian and pulled him close._

_"__G-Germany?" Italy asked, worried that he had seen the knife._

_"__Just be quiet, Italy," Germany said, "I love you,"_

_Italy's breath hitched. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, about to kill him, and he chose now of all times to confess. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. There was no way. He let his muscles relax._

_"__I love you too, Germany," he said, letting a tear glide down his cheek- thankful that the German couldn't see. He slid the knife back into its sheath and put it back into his pocket._

_(Conference)_

_Italy made his way towards the conference room. He was running a bit late, but that wasn't too unusual. He had rounded the corner to the hallway when suddenly-_

_"__H-Holy Rome?" Italy asked the hooded figure. _

_The figure lowered its hood and nodded. He held up a piece of paper and approached Italy with it._

_"__Is that a note for me?"_

_Holy Rome nodded and handed Italy the note. Italy took the note gingerly, he had forgotten just how young Holy Rome and himself had been. Immediately after handing Italy the note, Holy Rome pulled his hood up again, and left in the opposite direction Italy had come._

_And knocked into someone. He knocked into Germany._

_Germany paused for a moment- as if he might have felt the collision. He looked down for a moment... Did Germany see him? Did Germany see Holy Rome?!_

_Germany looked up again. No... he must not have seen... Germany was coming closer though. Italy quickly shoved the note into his pocket and walked up to meet him._

_"__U-uh… erm, Italy… you aren't at the conference room yet?" Germany asked. Italy shook his head, "Erm, then, shall we…?" Germany paused, "Actually, I would, uh, kind of like to talk to you… privately." _

_Italy blushed a bit and allowed Germany to lead him up to the room of the conference building. Germany shifted a bit. _

_"__Ich liebe dich, Deutschland," Italy said, enjoying this peaceful dream._

_"__Did you just-?" Germany had started to ask, but Italy had silenced him with his lips. If he wanted to enjoy being with Germany, now would be the time... in his dreams... He pulled away from the surprised German and let him collect his thoughts._

_"__I- I love you too, Italy," Germany spluttered out- his face a bit red- and pulled the Italian in for a hug._

(The manor)

Italy was back in his room. He sat down on the bed and heard a slight crinkling noise. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Huh? The note from my dream!" Italy quickly unfolded the note and read it quietly to himself.

"Dear Italy, I'm writing this to remind you of what you've been asked. I'm sorry, but I really must remind you of what will happen if you fail to kill your target. Everyone here will die. You, Germany, France, Romano. All of them will die. But only one of them has to. Think carefully, Italy. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. So please, make the right choice."

Italy cried himself to sleep that night. He was deeply asleep soon after and didn't even notice the door creek open and a short blue-eyed figure step inside.

He approached the sleeping Italian with a knife in his hand.

"Germany~" the Italian muttered sadly in his sleep.

"Oh, Italy... How can I make you understand?"

**((Yeah, sorry... Oh, and did you notice that I finally learned how to make my Author's notes bolded? Pretty slick, right? Yeah, I know, "get over yourself and write the next chapter already," Okay, okay, I'm working on it, sheesh!))**


	8. Chapter 9: Numbers

((Just FYI, the flashback chapters are over now. We're continuing where we left off at the end of chapter 6. AKA, Germany was just stabbed by Italy in Germany's dream.))

(Conference)

Germany woke up with a start. He reached for the place the Italian had stabbed him in his dream. Of course, there wasn't anything there. No blood, no scar, no sign that the dream had been anything more than that.

Germany shook his head. This was ridiculous. He quickly forced himself to forget about the dream and get ready for today's conference.

Halfway to the conference building, Germany noticed a sharp pain in his shoulder. He tentatively touched the fabric to find blood.

"Vhat the hell?" Germany desperately tried to remember what had happened on the way over the building, but all he could remember was waking up this morning... But no... there was something else... He'd gone somewhere before he went over to the meetings... right?

"Germany," the green-eyed figure came up behind him.

"Vhat is this?"

"I told you, soon you'll no longer be safe- even in your dreams."

"You mean- my dream? Italy- ...So if something happens to me in my dream..."

"You really will die."

"Why is Italy trying to kill me in my dreams? Is that because I have to...?"

The figure sat and considered this statement for a long time, trying to formulate an answer. Germany stared as the seconds ticked by. The hooded figure didn't respond, it didn't even move. Germany even considered removing its hood- it was so still and presumably zoned out.

"No," the figure said cautiously, "You- ack, I have to go. Just... hmmm," the figure grunted in frustration as he left. Germany went to clean out his new wound before heading to the conference.

He didn't arrive late, but he certainly wasn't early either. Most everyone was there, save for the usual latecomers and... England? England wasn't there yet. And if Germany counted the empty chairs, he'd notice that two more were missing... Besides the usual latecomers...

(Manor)

"I-Italy?! Vhat the hell are you doing?" Germany shouted, clutching his shoulder.

"I'm-a sorry captain," Italy said, lunging at Germany with the knife again, "But I have to do this..."

"Why do you have to kill me?!" Germany said, dodging Italy's attacks, now that he was aware of them. Italy shook his head.

"I can't say," he whispered, a small tear forming in his eye, "So just die... please..."

Germany dodged the Italian's swipe and briefly considered drawing his own knife, but instead decided to flee.

He ran quickly in the direction of the conference building, but instead found himself in his room, washing out the cut. He stared at himself in the mirror, his face scrunched up with stress.

"Italy.. why would you do that?" he asked.

"It's because he has not choice," a voice said from behind the German. He spun around to find the green-eyed figure standing behind him.

"How-?"

"And neither do you," the figure held up a pocket watch before tossing it to Germany, "And you're running out of time."

Germany briefly looked down at the gold pocket watch. It had certain similarities to the watch England carried around with him. But this one had numbers scratched over the printed ones, and several words scribbled on the inside.

Germany looked up to ask the figure what the watch meant, but he was already gone- disappeared without a sound.

(Conference)

Germany ran his thumb mindlessly over the watch. It was definitely the same watch the figure had given him in his dream, but he certainly didn't have it in his pocket before today. He remembered the weight of it being in his pocket when he first discovered the stab wound from his dream was real- but it hadn't seemed important at the time.

Chronologically, there was something wrong with Germany's perspective. Actually there were several things wrong with Germany's perspective- the main one being that he didn't know what the hell was going on half the time and it was annoying.

He looked up to see that England had finally made his way to the conference room, and the meeting began shortly after that. But Germany was too distracted by the watch.

He opened it to look at the numbers and words again. The original numbers had been scratched out and new ones printed in heavy red ink over top of them in pairs, "37, 21" "18, 11" "12, 73" and "11, 81." On the inside of the gold cover there were four words, evenly spaced out like the pairs of numbers, "Fated," Threatened," Dead," and "Pawns."

If Germany paired each pair of numbers with a word, he got "Fated: 37, 21," "Threatened: 18, 11," "Dead: 12, 73," and "Pawns: 11, 81."

What these word and number combinations meant, Germany had no idea. It was obvious it had been intended as a clue of some sort, but it wasn't particularly helpful. Perhaps a book cypher? But why the words then? Maybe the numbers represented something, and the words labeled them? But what did the words mean?

It was all very confusing- as well as distracting. Germany hadn't been able to focus the entire meeting. Instead he spent the whole time obsessing over that damn watch. He didn't notice the nervous glances Italy would occasionally shoot him, or even that England had excused himself from the meeting early. No one noticed that Canada wasn't present at the end of the meeting either, but what do you expect, it's Canada.

After the meeting was over, Germany was one of the last to leave. As he wandered out the door into the hallway- still absorbed in the watch's mystery- he saw a number out of the corner of his eye.

"Conference Room #18"

Germany stared at the little plate on the door for longer than seemed natural to do so. He looked back and forth from the watch to the door.

"Threatened: 18, 11,"

It was just like the figure had said. If he didn't kill Italy, then everyone at the conferences would die. They were all being threatened.

He had no choice. Italy would have to die.


	9. Chapter 10:The Lion and the Wolf-Part 1

**((Note: "Off with the fairies" is a term that means someone is daydreaming or has their head in the clouds. Also, sorry for Prussia being a bit OOC. I don't quite know how he'd react, so yeah... Oh, and don't mind the chapter titles. They're not important. Not trying to trick your or anything, they really are just there because I had one. I didn't both naming most of them, I just happened to have names for these two, and maybe one or two more in the future. Although this chapter and the following chapter ARE based on the song, "The Lion and the Wolf" so if you want to give that a listen, go ahead))**

(Conference)

"**The lion's outside of your door  
>The wolf's in your bed<br>The lion's claws are sharpened for war  
>The wolf's teeth are red"<strong>

Germany rubbed his thumbs together nervously. The knife was sheathed and hidden carefully in the inner fabric of his boot- waiting to slice up its prey. He half-heartedly listened to the speaker, not really taking anything- he felt sick, like his nerves weren't satisfied disrupting his stomach, and began creeping up his throat like bile.

"Germany, are you listening?" England's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Erm, sorry, I seemed to have drifted off a bit. Do continue," Germany responded guiltily. He wasn't doing a very good job of concealing his nerves. England gave him a quick scowl before resuming his presentation.

"As I was saying, we have to do it," England continued talking about whatever world issue he'd been talking about as Germany had been daydreaming. "There is really no choice in the matter. If we don't do it now, there will be consequences for all of us later- perhaps even sooner than we think."

England glanced at Germany again. It took a moment for him to realize it was probably because England expected him to have been off with the fairies again- rather than giving him a knowing glance about killing Italy...

Germany gave a curt nod, showing that he had in fact been paying attention- even though he had no clue what England's presentation had even been about.

But before England could sit down, someone **had** given Germany a knowing look. Seated right across from him, the purple-eyed figure sat and glared in Germany's direction.

Not a moment later, a loud crash from the front of the room took Germany's- and most everyone else's- attention.

"Bollocks," England cursed as he stood back up and made his way back to his chair.

"OMG, England totally just tripped! Hahahahahaha!" America laughed.

Germany looked back to where the figure had been seated, only to find that they had vanished. But the seat they had occupied wasn't empty.

After the meeting was over, Italy strode over to Germany gleefully- completely unaware of Germany's plan to kill him later that day...

(Manor)

~Slight* flashback~

Prussia was currently engulfed in a particularly difficult battle on the video game he was playing with America- who was in the room over connecting to Prussia's console over the wifi.

America had no clue that old manors like this one even had wifi- he thought they were just seriously haunted as hell. But once he heard the place had wifi- well he was in the car quicker than a lemming could jump off a cliff.

Prussia jumped a bit as he heard someone knock on his room door.

"America, cover me, someone's at the door,"

"Naw, man, I'll just have Canada go over there and see who it is. CANADA! CANADA!" America's shouts could be heard through the manor's thin walls and Prussia flinched back at the volume both coming through his headset and through the walls.

"Huh, I guess he left..."

"I'll just check. Don't let me die! I'm too awesome to die!" Prussia set the controller and the headset down on the couch and went over to the door.

"Huh? Ita? Why are you crying? W-what happened to your hands?!"

The little Italian's hands were soaked in what looked like blood and tears streamed down his face.

"I-I think I did something bad..."

Prussia looked suspiciously at Italy's hands before disregarding the horrid thought immediately- Italy wasn't like that, it couldn't really be blood...

"Do you want to talk about it?" Prussia asked. Italy shook his head.

"I can't..." he said quietly.

"Do you want to sleep in here?" he asked. Italy nodded quietly and disappeared into the bathroom to clean off his hands.

Prussia sat back down on the couch and put his headset back on and picked up the controller- finding that America had already beat the enemies in this section and had gone on to the next without him.

"Hey, America... I'm starting to get worried about Italy..."

"Hmm? Why?" America said, muffled by chips or whatever he'd shoved in his mouth.

"He's been acting weird. He just showed up at the door crying- he wouldn't tell me why."

"Didn't you find him crying in his room yesterday too?"

"Yeah, I stayed the night, and he just cried himself to sleep. Do you think he's been having nightmares?"

"Those must be some pretty vivid nightmares, then. Have you noticed that Germany's been acting off too?"

"Bruder?"

"Yeah, dude! I caught him staring at a wall the other day. He barely pays attention during the meetings and he hasn't said a word to quiet the room down since we got here. It's bizare, dude..."

The two dropped their conversation soon after as Italy returned from the bathroom and made himself comfortable next to Prussia on the couch.

**"And what a monstrous sight he makes,  
>Mocking man's best friend<br>And both the wolf and lion crave  
>The same thing in the end"<strong>

(Conference)

"Ready to go back to the manor, captain?" Italy asked cheerily.

"Ah, not quite... Um, I... left something in one of the other rooms... Would you mind accompaning me while I go fetch it?"

"Okie dokie~" Italy agreed trustingly.

The two of them walked down the corridor, Italy skipping slightly. Germany felt the knife rub against his leg with each step, making his stomach churn with fear and guilt for what he was about to do.

"Um, I think this is it," Germany said, pointing to the nearest room after realizing that they were reaching the end of the hallway, and if they went much further they would be at the entrance of the conference hall, and Italy might get suspicious.

Germany winced as he saw the room number. _'Eleven... what was eleven again? Pawns?'_ Germany thought... He'd have to look again later... after... oh, god, he really had to do it, didn't he?

Germany opened the door and led Italy inside the room. It was mostly bare- save for a small table in the middle and three chairs that were pulled out away from the table in a small circle. There were a few piles of junk scattered about here and there, paintings stacked, a stray broom rested in the corner. It looked like it was mostly being used for storage now. Which was perfect.

"I don't know where I left it. Um, look in one of those piles over there, Italy,"

As Italy spun around, Germany stealthily removed his knife from his boot and unsheathed it. The Italian was busy digging through a pile of oddities and didn't even notice.

"What am I looking for, captain?" Italy asked, looking at what looked like an old German military cap.

"Um, my knife..." Germany said without thinking, and holding said knife behind the Italian's back.

Italy mumbled an "okay" and continued searching. He reached for a painting and froze. He picked it up and turned back to see if was watching him. He was.

Germany panicked and slashed the knife- catching Italy's arm as he reached up to defend himself. Italy fled out the door as quickly as possible, dropping the painting somewhere along the way. Germany cursed himself and picked up the painting that Italy had dropped.

Interestingly enough, it was a painting of Italy himself. It was years and years old, however, and he looked quite like a young girl... Without thinking, Germany flipped the painting over. On the back of the canvas, there was a note- or parts of a note. Much of it had been scribbled out and words were sticking out in odd places with arrows pointing to where they belonged.

"Italy, I can't speak to you, but I need to explain what's going on. You do have to kill- What England- England said is true. Bad things will happen if you don't, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry our reunion could not be a happy one, but you need to hear this. You must be so confused, but I'm afraid I really can't tell you anything more than I have. Except this: I love you, Italy." **

Germany looked at the pile of paintings and found that there were several paintings of Italy as a child, but none of them had notes on them like the first did.

**"The lion's outside of your door  
>The wolf's in your bed"<strong>

(Manor)

Germany found himself headed back to his room on the second floor. He tiredly walked down the hallway and pulled the key out as he approached the door.

He dropped it.

"Room #221" the single gold letters on the door said.

"Twenty-one..." Germany pulled the watch out of his pocket, and sure enough, 21 was one of the numbers. " 'Fated,' Fated for what?"

Germany's mind snapped back to Italy- specifically in what room he was currently situated in. #337. 37 was indeed the other mark of the fated.

Italy and Germany were the fated... but fated for what? Fated to kill each other? Is that all it was?

*It's not a flashback if you continue reading from the last (Manor) section, but it is a flashback from earlier in this chapter.

**If you want a better picture of what the note looks like, go here: /story/5065088/Lost-in-My-Dreams/10/ [Link to DemonWolf37's Quotev]


	10. Chapter 11: The Lion and the Wolf-Part 2

"**The wolf, he howls  
>The lion does roar<br>The wolf lets him in"**

(Conference)

Italy and Germany exchanged nervous glances throughout the entire meeting. Italy obviously hadn't squealed about the whole "Germany trying to kill him" thing, so that was good. But what about after the meeting?

As the meeting began drawing to a close, Germany excused himself early to avoid confronting Italy. He made his way to conference room 11 to clear his head. As he was walking down the hallway, he noticed England walking ahead of him.

_'I hadn't noticed he had left... I was so wrapped up with Italy, I hadn't been paying attention. Come to think of it, didn't England excuse himself early yesterday too?'_ Germany thought to himself.

He picked up his speed slightly to catch up with England- or at least see where he was going. He was just about to turn down the hallway which led to conference room 11, when someone short bumped into him.

Immediately, Germany realized from the black cloak he wore that he was one of the hooded figures- but he'd never seen one without their hood before... It was a young boy with blue eyes and pale blonde hair. He looked vaguely familiar...

The boy panicked and ran past Germany into the conference room 18. He considered going after him, but the meeting was almost over- going back there would mean confronting Italy... So he shrugged it off and continued towards conference room 11.

Much to Germany's surprise, when he opened the door he ran into not one, but two hooded figures- both with their hoods up.

"Wait... there are two of you?"

Italy yawned quietly- vaguely trying to pay attention to the last few minutes of the meeting but also having not gotten enough sleep the previous night. Nightmares as usual...

America was wrapping up his speech- which happened to be the last speech of the day- and a few nations were already excusing themselves, not really wanting to listen to the benefits of making doughnut day an international holiday.

England and Germany had left what seemed like ages ago- and without them the conference room was beginning to fall into chaos. The nations who hadn't left were talking amongst themselves as America desperately tried to draw their attention back to him- only prolonging how long they would have to sit there.

Italy even considered excusing himself to go and find Germany... They had some things to talk about- or at the very least to sort out... Italy looked up at the door only to see Holy Roman Empire come running in. Italy glance around to see if anyone else saw him, but no one seemed to notice.

Holy Rome tugged lightly on Italy's uniform before handing him a tiny painting of a flower and disappearing out the door once more. The painting was so little that it easily fit in Italy's hand. He flipped it over.

"Wait... there are two of you?"

The figures stood in silence as if in shock. Apparently they hadn't been expecting Germany to visit. The green-eyed figured looked to the purple-eyed one with a silent question- or perhaps a plea- in the glance.

"What are you doing here, Germany?" the purple-eyed one asked in a serious tone.

"Avoiding Italy..." Germany muttered. The figured heard but remained silent for a moment.

"It is unimportant..." the green-eyed figure said carefully, "Remember the watch."

"What about it?" Germany asked. No reply. "How is it supposed to do me any good if I don't understand what it means?"

"It'll do you good once you figure it out. Remember, only one has to die- so choose wisely."

"Do you mean- Does that mean I don't have to kill Italy?" Germany asked hopefully. Purple-eyes shot green-eyes a glance.

"You tell me," the green-eyed figure said, pointing to the watch.

(Manor)

Germany fiddled with the watch some. He was no closer to figuring out what his dream had meant, but he felt as though if he just kept staring at the blasted thing he'd come to some sort of enlightenment about the whole situation.

Germany sighed loudly and set the watch aside, replacing it with a pad of paper and a pen as he scribbled down the numbers and the words corresponding to them.

"37, 21- Fated; 18, 11- Threatened; 12, 73- Dead; 11, 81- Pawns"

It was obvious that some of the numbers were reversed of other numbers, 18 and 81 for example. In fact each number had a reverse- sitting opposite of it on the clock- except for 11. Well, of course the reverse for 11 is still 11, but it was still somewhat out of place.

Germany sighed- or rather grunted- and set the piece of paper aside, picking up the watch again. There was something he should do- assuming he didn't get killed trying to do it...

"Italy?" Germany knocked on room #337, no reply. "Italy, I know you're in there... Come on, I just want to talk- I'm not even armed," Germany realized suddenly out loud... Maybe he should have been...

Suddenly the door flew open and Italy jumped on him with a crazed look in his eyes. Germany dodged the attack and the two of them just stared at each other.

"...Italy?" Germany asked concerned. Italy didn't respond verbally, but he clutched his knife a little tighter. Germany put his hand out defensively as he reached for the watch in his pocket. Italy watched each move carefully.

Germany held the watch out to Italy, taking a slow step forward as if he were approaching a wounded animal.

"I think you should take a look at this. I don't know what it is, but I think it pertains to... this situation we're in," Germany said, choosing his words carefully as to not directly say what it was in case the figures weren't lying about everyone dying if he told anyone.

Germany took a cautious step forward, now just close enough for Italy to take the watch. Which of course, was not what he did. Instead Italy slashed Germany's hand with the knife causing him to recoil back just long enough for Italy to snatch up the watch and run down the hallway.

**"The lion runs in through the door  
>The real fun begins<br>As they both rush upon you and  
>Rip open your flesh<br>The lion eats his fill and then  
>The wolf cleans up the mess"<strong>

Germany walked down to the main hall of the manor- his hand now bandaged up- with his written copy of the watch in his pocket. He rang the bell at the front desk for service. Shortly the old woman who ran the place arrived.

"Yeesssss?" the woman said, slowly drawing out the question.

"I need to know who is in these rooms," Germany said, pulling out a piece of paper, "121, 137, 227, 321, 173-"

"Noooow, noooow, son," the woman interrupted him slowly, "I'm afraaaid, I caaaaan't doooo thaaaaaaaaaaaaat..."

"Vhy not?" Germany asked, quicker than necessary, but what do you expect? That woman takes forever to answer a simple question!

"Priiiiivaaaacyyyyy,"

"But I _need_ to know!"

"AllYouNeedToKnowIsWhoTrustsYouTheMost," the words came out of the woman's mouth so quickly that Germany wasn't even sure she'd said them. After a moment he shook his head and thanked the woman- even though she really didn't help him.

**"The lion's outside of your door  
>The wolf's in your bed"<strong>

Having to go room to room in order to figure out who was in each of the "marked" rooms was a pain. But since the old woman wasn't any help, Germany had no choice. He marked down each person's name next to their room number and then continued on to the next.

"(Fated) 121- Greece, 137- Turkey, 221- Germany, 237- Iceland, 321- Norway, 337- Italy."

"(Dead) 112- Prussia, 173- Austria, 212- Japan, 273- Spain, 312- Hungary, 373- Romano."

"(Pawns) 111A- America, 111B- Canada, 181- China, 211- Russia, 281- Denmark, 311- Belarus, 381- England and Sealand."

"(Threatened) 111A- America, 111B- Canada, 118- France, 211- Russia, 218- Ukraine, 311- Belarus, 318- Sweden and Finland."

Germany was just finishing up the third floor- it had taken him most of the night, but he now knew all the room numbers in the manor that matched the numbers on the watch. He had just one room to go, and then he'd be done.

But as Germany reached to knock on the door, he felt a chill go up his spine. He looked behind him as if he were expecting someone to be there, watching him. He quickly dissmissed the feeling and knocked on the door- perhaps a bit too forcefully, as the '3' on the door number fell off, leaving just the '81'.

England opened the door with Sealand playing- or whatever it is kids do- in the background. England looked surprised to see him there, and stumbled over his words for a moment before saying,

"Oh, Germany, I wasn't expecting you to drop by. Erm, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Meanwhile, Germany's mind was racing- at least he'd finally figured out what 81 meant...

**((HAHA! Cliffhanger! Sort of. You may or may not have actually figured out what 81 means, but Germany has! And if you haven't, then you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!))**


	11. Chapter 12: Black Pawns

**((Hey, guys. You may have noticed that I've taken to naming the chapters now- and I've added chapter titles to all previous chapters that didn't have them. My OCD side got the better of me... .' Unlike in Russia's Basement, there will be no half-spoilers in the chapter titles. Symbolism, perhaps, but no half-spoilers. ))**

**((Anyway, enjoy the chapter as more things are explained and then things get confusing again, and then even more stuff gets explained by two confused characters!))**

"Oh, Germany, I wasn't expecting you to drop by. Erm, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Green eyes..." Germany muttered quietly

"I'm sorry?" England asked.

"You're the one with green eyes... Oh, I should have realized sooner!" Germany said, cursing himself for not being observant enough, "And the whole thing in chapter five- what the hell was that about!?"

Instead of looking shocked or embarrassed or even confused as Germany broke the fourth wall as if it were nothing- England quickly clasped a hand over Germany's mouth, preventing him from saying more. He struggled a bit in protest but England silenced him.

"Not another word. You've forgotten the rules," England said with a serious look in his eyes. Germany nodded, understanding not to say anything about the situation directly. England nodded and released Germany's face and gave a suspicious look towards Sealand- who was now passed out on the floor next to a toy boat.

"Vhat the hell, England? Vhat-?" Germany asked. England shook his head, his muscles tense and his face distorted in worry.

"I can't talk like this. Meet me in conference room 11 tomorrow morning. I'll explain what I can, but you have to leave now."

"Conference room 11? You mean-?"

"In your dream, yes. Now, please, go," England said as he shut the door.

Germany stood staring at the door for a moment, confused at the sudden realization that speaking to England had brought. England was one of the hooded figures. He'd been in on it since the beginning. That's why he'd been skipping out of meetings, why the watch had looked so much like Englands- hell, it was the whole damn reason he'd bumped into England in the first place- the reason Italy had bumped into him... Did Italy get the same vague message as himself?

Clarity of the basics brings about confusion of the details... And boy was Germany confused. And it would only get worse in time- like now.

"H-hello, sir?" said a voice from behind Germany. Except it wasn't a voice. Germany spun around, but there was nothing to be seen.

"Who's there?" Germany asked, a bit defensively.

"Sir? Sir!" the voice said again. But it truly wasn't a voice- the hallway was dead silent. Germany felt a tug at his pocket. He looked just as the piece of paper that had been nestled inside fell out. A shiver went down Germany's spine as he picked it up.

His handwritten copy of the watch's content was still there, but written at the bottom of the paper was a note- written in a child's handwriting.

"Beewar the traytor a mong pawns."

"Beware the traitor amongst pawns," Germany read aloud as his eyes wandered over to his own writing. The word 'Pawns' had been scribbled out lightly, and a crude arrow pointed back down to the note.

"Vhat the hell?" Germany asked nervously as he folded the paper back into his pocket. It seemed like for every mystery he solved, two more took it's place... Come to think of it, wasn't Greece marked as one of the possible fated? Perhaps the two of them should have a chat about... what was it? Hydras? When one head is cut off, two more grow back? It seemed a bit far-fetched, but perhaps Greece was involved in this somehow...

But now was not the time to question him. Germany was tired. It was time to sleep. And perhaps once he was, he'd be able to talk to England about whatever was going on.

(Conference)

Germany was tired. He hadn't felt like he'd slept much, and when he did, his dreams set him on edge. England was one of the figures. More specifically the one that had all but molested him a few days ago.

But nonetheless, he did as he was told and entered conference room 11 to meet England. The Briton was already there- cloaked in his usual black attire, shielding all but his eyes. Now that Germany was paying attention, he realized that the green bulbs were much brighter than they usually were- more noticeable in colour.

"Will you explain what's going on now?" Germany asked.

"I can't," England said simply.

"Then what was the point of calling me here if you won't tell me anything?!"

"You wanted to talk. So I came. That doesn't change the fact that I can't tell you anything," England explained as if it were obvious.

"Why are you doing this?" Germany asked. He could see England stiffen under his cloak.

"There's... someone I don't want to get hurt."

"Me too. And you're telling me to kill him."

"Germany, you know what happens if you don't."

"Well, who are you to decide who lives and dies?!" Germany shouted. England remained silent, "Well, England? Is there any particular reason you want Italy dead? Or is it just a hobby of yours to make people miserable!"

"I didn't decide anything! If I had decided this, the people I lov- the people I care about wouldn't be in danger. Do realize this, Germany, I am truly just a pawn. We do as we're told or all the other pieces disappear. We make sacrifices for the greater good. We give up our will so that no one else has to!

"And if I have the chance to save the lives of the people I care about, then I'm going to take it! And you should as well. It's childish of you to do as you have been! So man up and take the shot!"

For a long moment, the room remained silent. All that could be heard was England's heavy breathing and the swipe of fabric against skin as England tried to dry his eyes unnoticed.

Germany muttered something quietly- breaking the long silence.

"What?"

" 'Okay,' " Germany repeated, defeated, "I'll kill Italy." England looked like he was about to say something, but Germany changed the topic quickly.

"But tell me one thing. What's the traitor among pawns?"

"Traitor among pawns?" England asked. Germany pulled out the note and showed it to England. He stared at it for a while, looking it over, "This isn't our work. Who gave this to you?"

"I had it in my pocket. It fell out and when I picked it up again it was like this. So I take it you don't know what it means?"

"Not a clue. Well, I suppose it implies that one of the pawns is working behind our backs..."

"Who are the other pawns?"

"I truly can't tell you. I've broken enough rules as it is. But nothing's happened yet, so I suppose it'll be alright... I guess..."

England handed the note back to Germany. The conversation really couldn't go much further if England refused to tell Germany who the other pawns were, and the meeting would be starting soon. They parted and England went to change into his regular clothes.

Germany was one of the first the arrive in the conference room, but soon most everyone was there aside from the usual latecomers. And England... Actually, there were a few more people missing. Only Germany seemed alarmed by this- only Germany knew that England had just broken some sort of rule that all their lives hung in the balance of...

It wasn't until half an hour had passed since the meeting was supposed to begin that others began to worry and suggest they look for them.

It didn't take long.

The trail of blood was not subtle at all.

At the end of the trail was a pool of blood.

And two corpses lay in the red substance.

"E-England?"

"France?"

**((DUN DUN DUN! Anyway, sorry about this being a long chapter, I really only had 3 events listed for this chapter, but it turned out really long... Anyway, onto the next chapter! After I sleep because... shoot I have school in the morning... I forgot about that... oops... Anyway, have fun with this cliffhanger while I study Spanish or whatever it is I'm doing tomorrow...))**


	12. Chapter 13: Their Last Tango

**((So, um, feels and stuff, this chapter. Well, different feels from last chapter. You'll see. Also, important-ish note, the song Italy sings is to the tune of the opening and/or chorus of "Bloody Angel" by Avatar.))**

Italy's eyes shot up from the two corpses immediately to glare at Germany- an unnaturally feral look nestled behind his corneas.

Germany jolted back from Italy's glare. It was as if the normally boisterous and happy nation were screaming, "You're next..."

The strange looks between the two nations went unnoticed amidst the panic and confusion of the room. After the chaos and shock of the initial finding had died down, many eyes darted to America, and then to Canada- who couldn't be found amongst the crowd.

For a long time, no one said anything- or more accurately, everyone said everything. Their voices clattered over each other in a panic, their words clawing at the air in a desperate attempt to either calm themselves, or make everyone else much more panicked then they were.

The chaotic noise of the room continued on and on, the noise growing louder and louder with each passing second. Normally it would have stopped by now... Normally someone would have told them to shut up by now... England was... England wasn't going to... Where the hell was Germany?

The first few to realize this turned their heads to where the German had been glaring at Italy a moment before, but he was gone... In fact Italy wasn't there either... Where was Canada? Oh, wait, there he was...

(Manor)

In fact, Italy and Germany had left ages ago. Well, not literal ages, it's a figure of speech. But you probably know that. Why am I telling you then? I don't actually know, I'm bored, and breaking the 4th wall is entertaining. And for the record, artificial sweeteners are bad for you. They make you fat and can cause diabetes. Just thought you should know. *sips artificially sweetened water *

Anyway, back to the 3rd wall, Italy and Germany were far away from the lifeless bodies of England and France. A blade was lodged in Germany's side, a bullet had grazed Italy's shoulder.

Italy didn't pause before charging forward again. Germany blocked the initial attack with his gun, but the Italian held a second blade in his off hand- and proceeded to slash at the German's leg.

Another shot was fired and Italian blood splattered on the floor as the bullet passed through his arm. There was a yelp, but otherwise the Italian didn't make a noise.

Germany allowed himself to breathe again as Italy tested this new wound, like a cat determining whether it should flee or stay and fight.

Italy never would have needed to make such an assessment before... He'd just wave his white flag and run... There was something wrong with him- beyond the situation at hand...

Suddenly, Italy bared his knife again, fully ready to pounce anytime the moment suited him.

Perhaps Germany should be the one fleeing...

Germany had about five seconds to ponder fleeing for his life before Italy charged forward with a fury of swipes and slashes of his blade. The blade caught on the German's hand- which was splayed out in defense. The knife kept going, and going- Italy seemingly knowing no fatigue.

His mind was made up. In fact, he didn't have to make up his mind. His body screamed "RUN, RUN, RUN!" with every passing second.

And just like that, Germany was gone, feet pounding on the red carpet of the manor's hallways. Blood gushing out of his wounds, pooling and drying in the red carpet, strangely filled with similar stains.

The German flung himself around a corner and leaned against the wall, panting as his blood stained the painted white walls.

The silence of the manor was like the first frost of winter, cold and quickly melted by the morning sun. Germany swore a puff of mist came out with each of his labored pants, even though the air in the manor was warm.

A last puff of air was cut short as he heard the sound of quiet steps on carpet. He sucked in a slow hissing breath as the steps drew closer.

Italy walked slowly down the hall, twirling the knife slowly, grinning when the reflected lights from the hall lights reached his eyes.

"Doitsu~ Dooooiiiitsuuuuu!" Italy giggled, almost innocently... almost... "DOITSU!" Italy screeched. Definitely not innocent.

The Italian took a few more steps.

"Come bloodied, ally- break all your bones, and look what I have in my hand~" Italy sung menacingly, waving the knife around, "Pale, battered, beaten- I'll end your suffering, something is wrong indeed~"

Something in Italy snapped and in a flash of spasms, he stabbed the pale green wallpaper of this particular hallway. Over and over, Italy's body thrashed, ripping holes in the wall paper, revealing the bloodstained white wall behind it.

Germany shuddered. The wound in his leg was killing him- well not literally... but... never mind- but he could still run if he needed to.

But instead he gripped his pistol a little tighter. The footsteps drew closer. They'd be rounding the corner in three... two... one...

Germany turned and fired a shot.

His hands didn't waver.

His aim was perfect.

The bullet went right through his target's heart.


	13. Chapter 14: Back to the Manor

Germany's first thought was, "I hit him!" Followed immediately by, "Oh, shit!"

The gun clattered to the ground, cast aside as quickly as it had been fired as Germany rushed to the fallen man's side, his red eyes already glazed over and lifeless.

"Prussia..."

Moments later Italy arrived, hearing the gunshot and running down the hallways to find his prey. Only to find him muttering quietly into the pale white hair of his brother.

"Just wake up... This is just a dream... please, just wake up..."

The hallway of the manor was silent, save for Germany's heavy breathing and quiet muttering. The quiet of the hallway seemed to ring throughout the manor until it echoed back as a quiet du, du, du- like the sound of small feet on carpet.

Bother Germany and Italy looked up to see the blue-eyed figure, standing quietly at the end of the hallway- seemingly shocked at what he saw before him.

And then he smiled.

The figure's lips moved slowly, as if he were saying something- but Germany didn't hear it.

**(Conference)**

Germany woke with a start. He raised his head off of the conference table and sighed in relief when he realized it was empty.

He felt a sharp sting in his throat- as if he'd been crying. Vague memories of his dream began crawling back to him. Prussia...

Germany stood up suddenly. Prussia... A bit dizzy from the sudden action, he sat back down. Prussia was fine. It had only been a dream, there was no reason to be so worried. But at the same time, Germany couldn't quite shake the dark feeling.

_'You're just being stupid- of course he's fine. Stop thinking so childishly!' _Germany thought bitterly to himself. But... it wouldn't do any harm to go and speak to him... After all, it's not that unreasonable to at least go and speak with someone after you've had a particularly violent dream about them, was it?

Germany checked the time. It was only 1 o'clock, shouldn't there be a meeting running right now? He wandered out into the hallway.

The blood of England and France had mostly been mopped up, there were just a few stray splatters along the edges that had been missed- a few streaks of blood that looked to old to have been made just the other day...

Germany ignored the morbid thought and continued down the hallway, seemingly following the smell of bleach and chlorine and the little missed specks of blood until he came across Japan, scrubbing the wooden floor where the two nations bodies had sat. Germany shuddered at the thought...

Prussia had looked just like they had... limp and cold, eyes forever locked forward in a doll-like gaze... Germany refused to think about it any longer. He HAD to talk to Prussia to get that sorted out...

"Oh, Doitsu-san..." Japan said, looking up from his cleaning.

"Hello, Japan..." Germany said bleakly, continued walking towards the door.

"Doitsu-san, matte!" Japan called out. Germany paused and looked back at the man. "There was something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

"Sorry, but can it wait?"

"Oh! Of course..." Japan said.

"Danke... Oh, but there is one thing. Wasn't there supposed to be a meeting right now?"

"Eh? Oh, yes, of course, but... um... it was cancelled... because of the murders?" Japan said, as if he were asking Germany if he'd remembered that just the previous night, England and France had been brutally murdered.

"Oh... Oh! Of course... it just... slipped my mind..." Germany said awkwardly- realizing how terrible that sounded halfway through saying it.

"Right... Whenever you want to have that talk..." Japan trailed off.

"Right..." Germany said before awkwardly excusing himself.

Once outside, Germany spotted a large group of countries doing something over by the gates. Someone was giving a speech or something, he wasn't sure who, it probably didn't matter anyway.

Germany walked across the field towards the old manor that they were staying in. He hadn't seen Prussia amongst the crowd of people, and he obviously wasn't in the meeting room, so presumably he was still in his room.

Germany knocked lightly on room number 112, where the elusive Prussia was likely hiding. It seemed like only just the other night he'd been dreaming of taking note of all the room numbers, and it certainly did not escape him that 12 was the number of the dead...

"Prussia?" Germany called out, a bit nervously, "Prussia! Get out here!"

Silence.

Germany had, had enough of this. He forced open the door and let himself in to the dark room. He reached for the light switch. The light turned on. But he hadn't...

"Hello, Germany," said a voice in a German accent... a forced German accent, "If you're looking for your brother, I'm afraid you're too late."

Germany felt as though he recognised the figure's face... his pale blue eyes, blond hair... There was something incredibly familiar about him... ((Perhaps its because 90% of the Hetalia characters have blond hair? And a good majority of them also have blue eyes? No? That's not it? Never mind then.))

"What do you mean? Where is he?!" Germany asked, ignoring the figure's familiar face...

"He... it doesn't m-matter where... Vhere he is..." the figure's German accent starting to drop as he panicked. But Germany still couldn't recognise what his native accent was. Maybe it WAS actually German, but he was trying to throw Germany off as to who he was...

The more he thought about it, the more familiar the young boy looked... but he couldn't tell if it was someone he knew, or someone he'd long forgotten about...

"Vhere is my bruder?"

"Um... he's... um..."

"TELL ME VHERE HE IS!"

At this point, the figure had suddenly stopped listening to what Germany was saying... instead, his eyes were plastered on something behind him...

Germany spun around, fearing that perhaps the Italian had used this moment to make a jump on him. Having seen no Italy, Germany spun back around to see the short figure fiddling with a pouch of some kind. Having realized he'd been caught, the figured panicked and threw the entire bag onto the floor- causing a puff of smoke to fill the room and obscure Germany's vision.

Germany coughed at the awful scent, but stayed firmly put, not wanting the short figure to escape out the door whilst his vision was impaired. Strangely, though, when the colourful smoke cleared, the figure was nowhere to be seen. There were no windows in this room... so... where had he gone?

"Without England's magic... their appearances and disappearances are much less dramatic..." Germany pondered out loud... "I wonder how many other tricks they have up their sleeve?"


	14. Chapter 15: Awake Always Awake

_Just one of England's spells remained after his death, and it's power was wearing thin as the hours dragged on. As complicated of a spell as it was, it took longer to break than it had to set up. But messing with people's perceptions of time was rather difficult... especially now that it's caster was now dead..._

Germany ran down the halls of the manor, desperately searching for Prussia. Surely he was here somewhere?

_And Germany would soon be discovering what that last spell was..._

His legs ached as he ran up the next flight of stairs. Third floor... He raced down the hallway, feigning obliviousness to the fresh blood stains hidden in the red carpet.

_Just a few more steps..._

Germany rounded a corner- the walls of which were covered in fresh blood... _his _blood- and Germany saw it. Saw him. Prussia. Dead on the ground. A bullet through his chest...

"Bruder?" Germany asked tentatively. But he knew what had happened. England's spell fell and he knew.

**~Flashback~**

Both Germany and Italy looked up to see the blue-eyed figure, standing quietly at the end of the hallway- seemingly shocked at what he saw before him.

And then he smiled.

"Have you finally figured it out?" the figure had asked slowly, his voice somewhat distorted somehow.

"Figured what out?" Italy asked- for some reason his voice sounded distorted as well...

"Germany?" the figure asked, completely ignoring Italy.

"Figured out what?!" Italy asked, snapping suddenly. The figured eyed him carefully, but didn't say anything about it. Germany was just barely able to respond, still processing what was happening.

"The fated-" Germany choked out, his own voice also distorted, "weren't supposed to kill each other... were they?"

The figure didn't respond.

"Well? Am I right?"

"You know that's against the rules, Germany," the figure said, but his smile widened. He was right. "Now... um..." the figure started, his voice distorting even more, "I think it's time you went back to the conference room, Germany..."

Strangely enough, Germany found himself going back there. It wasn't like he didn't have a choice, but he too felt that going back to the room was the best course of action...

"And, Italy... you should go back to your room for now..." the figure said. And off Italy went.

And so Germany walked back to the conference room, and fell asleep on the table. He was never dreaming. Never...

**~le end flashback~**

Germany felt sick. Really, truly sick. Not like he had when he had first fired the gun- when he believed that Prussia might come back when he woke up... when there was some hope left...

He kneeled down next to his bruder, tears of shock and grief escaping his eyes. Now that he thought about it, there were other times when the flow of events seemed off... Where his time line seemed slightly scrambled, when bits seemed to be missing... Now he understood why... And now Prussia was dead...


	15. Chapter 16: Alliance

Germany had to find Italy. Now that he knew they didn't have to kill each other, they could work together to find out who the rest of the hooded figure's were, and put a stop to this chaos! Without England's magic, the figures aren't nearly as powerful. They could stop them!

But on the other hand, England said that they were only pawns... which meant there was a mastermind behind all this... Could that be the traitor amongst pawns? Or was England the traitor for revealing their secrets? Although, Germany suspected the prior as the note had said to beware the traitor amongst pawns... Either way, they had a chance to stop what was happening if they worked together. Maybe Italy would settle down once he realized that...

Germany knocked lightly on Italy's door, not saying anything as to give away his identity, in case Italy jumped him again. He took a step back from the door as well...

Suddenly the door flung open and Italy jumped Germany with his knife. Luckily Germany was far enough away that it didn't particularly matter and he easily dodged the attack.

"Italy, stop! We don't have to kill each other!" Germany shouted, but Italy- seemingly ignoring- Germany's words- swung his knife again, almost catching the unarmed German with its blade.

Germany reached forward to grab the Italian's knife, but grabbed his wrist instead- eventually pinning the Italian against the wall by his wrists. Italy struggled and tried to break the German's grip by kicking at him- but it was no use, he was trapped.

"Italy, stop it. We were wrong. Just listen to me... _please..._" Germany pleaded. Italy struggled for a moment longer before realizing he was defeated and had no other choice and dropped the knife. Germany kicked it behind him and cautiously released Italy from his grip. He didn't know if that was the only knife he had on him, but he hoped that the Italian would listen long enough for it to no longer be a problem.

"We weren't supposed to kill each other, Italy... I was supposed to... kill Prussia... I don't know about you, but it's not me." He took out the piece of paper with the names and room numbers on it and showed it to Italy, "I would guess it's Romano, but that's not the point. The point is that England was one of the hooded figures. They aren't spirits or ghosts or anything like that. And now without England's magic we can put a stop to this nightmare!"

Italy didn't respond. He seemed to be considering something deeply... It was worrying Germany greatly- this change in Italy's personality.

"Italy... I don't know what's possessed you to change like this... but we can end it, I promise!"

This finally caught Italy's attention.

"I'm... I'm-a sorry, Germany... I... I don't know what to say... but we definitely should end this... one way or another."

The tension Germany didn't realize he was still holding onto released and he let out a relieved sigh. Italy still sounded a bit off, but he was one step closer to becoming himself again.

"Then I suppose we should start by figuring out who the 'traitor amongst pawns' is..." Germany showed Italy the strange note. Italy examined it for a short moment.

"Okie dokie, captain~"

**((Short chapter is short. But I wanted to get something done on this since I just updated Bad Touch Toddlers, and I haven't touched this in forever... So Italy is back on the side of good, but is still not quite himself, and so far the death toll is 3: England, France, and Prussia. Over half of the BTT is dead O.O And half of the Pirate Trio! I think there will be... 5 more deaths? I think... At LEAST 5. It depends on if I want to kill off a few other characters just for fun. Well.. fun for me at least. I don't know why I thought this would be more sad than Russia's Basement... seriously... It might be because I've lost interest in this, and therefore it's lost its emotional terror... Either way, don't worry, I WILL finish this- I don't leave stories unfinished... it just takes me a really long time to finish them...))**


	16. Chapter 17: The Price to Pay

"First things first," Germany started, "we should look for the other two figures. Presumably one of them is the traitor... Whichever one isn't the traitor might tell us who the other pawn is. Then all we have to do is stop them."

"Seems simple enough, ve~" Italy chimed in, suddenly very cheerful despite having tried to kill Germany just minutes ago...

"Good. Then you check the manor, I'll go back to the conference hall and check there. Come find me if you find anything, okay?"

"Okay, captain~ Oh, but one more thing! That watch you gave me- the one with the numbers? I have more or less the same thing written down on this painting..." Italy pulled out the tiny painting of the flower and showed it to Germany.

"The pawns must have been trying to tell us that we weren't supposed to kill each other... but instead to kill the one's marked as 'dead'..."

"But instead we took it as more proof to kill each other..."

"We'll have to be more careful from now on about these riddles... Without England's magic, the pawns shouldn't be as powerful, but we still have to worry about the consequences of our breaking the rules. After all, they did manage to kill England and France... Just... be careful, Italy..."

Italy just nodded.

And with that, Germany left the manor to check the conference hall... Leaving Italy alone in the hallway. Italy walked over to where Germany had kicked his knife and picked it up, staring intently at his reflection in the shiny blade's surface.

"I wonder if Germany really will make it out..." he pondered quietly, tapping the edge of the knife in a pattern of four beats, "One, two, three, four... One, two, three, four... But things are different this time, aren't they? … Yes... five... It will be five... Five... You won't allow it any other way... will you?"

Italy frowned at this... "No... it has to be five... But it's up to you who the fifth will be..." Italy ran his thumb along the sharp edge of the blade, a drop of blood pooling in the new wound.

And suddenly, as if nothing had happened, Italy went off to find Holy Rome.

Elsewhere((not Elsweyr)) Germany was searching the conference halls- specifically conference room 11. He dug through the piles, hoping for some kind of clue to the location of one of the figures, but he was coming up empty-handed.

"Doitsu-san?" Japan's voice cam from the doorway as the door clicked shut behind him.

"J-Japan. Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to sneak up on me like that."

"Gomenasai, Doitsu-san. I wasn't intending on sneaking up on you. What are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for someone..."

"Who were you looking for?"

"I... I don't actually know. That's the problem. I-" Germany stopped suddenly to re-examine Japan's face- specifically his eyes. Brown. "No... You aren't them. Blue eyes, and Purple eyes are left. Green eyes is dead..."

"Germany... I don't know what you're going on about, but I know you must be stressed... with England and France... and Prussia now too..."

_Click... _BANG.

Italy had finished searching the third and second floors, and was halfway done with the first floor. He had just made it back to the lobby when he spotted him. Holy Rome.

"Holy Rome!" Italy shouted, moving towards him. But then he saw what the tiny child had in his hands. A knife... "Holy Rome? Why do you-?"

"I'm supposed to teach you a lesson, Italy... For breaking the rules... You have to be punished."

Italy didn't know how to respond to this, so he didn't.

"But I'm not going to do that... I can't do that..." Holy Home choked out, tears clear as the day on his face, "And since I'm dead now anyway... I might as well tell you... The 'traitor amongst pawns... Well, I know it isn't me, so that means it can only be... It's... eleven. Number eleven is the traitor..."

"But who is number eleven?"

"I- I really can't say... I know it's too late for me and yet... I'm afraid... This is the price I must pay for breaking the rules... Now go, Italy. Go tell Germany! He should be able to figure it out..."

Holy Rome was sobbing, tears flowing quickly down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Holy Rome..." Italy said as he hugged the tiny child... And then he was gone, running out the door to find Germany. He felt there was something he wanted to ask the tiny nation, but he couldn't recall what it was... Hopefully it wasn't important.

It was raining, the clouds dark and ominous as Italy ran across the gravel path to the conference building. The shadows seemed to run past him, back to the manor and Holy Rome. Holy Rome...

"Holy Rome!" Italy shouted as he realized what he had forgotten to as the tiny nation. He ran back through the doors of the manor, "Holy! ...Rome?"

**((Okay, so this chapter is short too, but if you put the last chapter and this chapter together, it's as long as a regular chapter, so... yeah... Anyway, we get a brief glimpse into Italy's insanity here, he somehow knows how many people are going to die, but that number is subject to change... For example, I've already decided to kill off one more character, not just for fun, I did actually forget about a small plot point, but I could have left it out. Anyway, there are 4 deaths next chapter. Yeah, they drop like flies, huh?))**


	17. Chapter 18: Queening

"Holy Rome!" Italy shouted, running forward a few steps, but not daring to get any closer... Holy Rome was... dead... Hung from the chandelier by a noose... "No..." Italy mumbled, tears forming in his eyes.

Italy tapped his finger once... twice... three times... Two other deaths were caused by this... Because Holy Rome broke the rules, two others had died...

Italy had to find Germany... he knew the number of the last pawn... the last pawn who was clearly the mastermind behind this...

Italy started out the door, running through the rain once again to the conference rooms. The front lobby had already been cleaned of France and England's blood, but the ominous feeling remained. Italy stopped... and tapped his finger once more... This wasn't a new death... in fact it had happened before Holy Rome... But it had happened here...

"Germany?!" Italy called out desperately, running into each of the conference rooms, "GERMANY?!"

**~Flashback~**

"Germany... I don't know what you're going on about, but I know you must be stressed... with England and France... and Prussia now too..."

The door clicked shut as someone entered the room... Someone wearing a black cloak... with purple eyes...

"Japan, look out!" Germany yelled, reaching to push Japan out of the way. But it was too late. The gun had already fired.

Japan collapsed forward into Germany's arms, a last heave and cough of blood splattering onto Germany's coat as he fell limp and died in the German's arms.

"Vh- vhat the hell vas that for?! Japan didn't know anything! I told him nothing! Vhy?!"

"That was to remind you what will happen if you fail to do as you're told. You've already killed your target, but that doesn't mean you can go about double-crossing me all willy-nilly! Don't think I don't know what it is you're planning! Remember that the only way to escape is for BOTH of you to kill. Italy has yet to kill his dear brother. Remember that you are not the only one entrusted with this task."

"Vhy...? Vhy are you telling me all this? Aren't there rules against it?"

"I am the last pawn- all the others have betrayed me... Even as we speak I am being betrayed. But I am no longer a mere pawn. It is time I revealed my true identity. It is time for this pawn to reach the other end of the board and be queened."

"You're... the mastermind behind this game?"

"Mastermind? Oh, no. I wish this had all been my idea. But no, I merely set the events in motion this time around..."

" 'This time around?' "

"Oh, yes. Like you, I am merely a player in this game... You. You and Italy were the rooks, you move when the pawns allow you to, and you kill your targets quickly. Then there were my two pawns, dear fellows who move to protect the others, and to set the other pieces in motion. The threatened played no real role in the battle, but without them the pawns would not have been set in motion; they move almost completely free of the other pieces... jumping around the board without concern of the other pieces in play... My knights... And then of course there was me, the queen in hiding, the most valuable piece!"

"If you're the queen... then... who's the king?"

"Oh, the king died long ago. The king invented this game, and I've played it every year since. Whenever this old manor gets visitors... Even that old hag in the lobby is a player... She's my bishop..."

"Now that I know all this... You don't intend to kill me? Do you?"

"Oh, no. I still need you. You may have completed my goal, but without you, the other pieces will never escape. They need your key."

"Key?"

"Yes. What do you think you killed your brother for? Fun? The gates are locked, and they need two keys to escape. Don't worry. You'll find it when the time comes." the figure laughed quietly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hanging to attend."

And the figure waltzed out of the room, leaving Germany alone with Japan's body still in his arms...

**~End Flashback~**

"Germany!" Italy said, bursting into room 11, "J-Japan? Germany, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter... Japan is dead... The figure killed him for our trying to rebel..."

"I know the figure's number... Holy Rome told me..."

"Holy Roman Empire?" Germany asked skeptically. Italy nodded, but didn't say anything as he practically dragged Germany out of the room and back in the direction of the manor lobby. He'd show Germany... He'd just show him... Just so he wouldn't have to describe seeing him...

They reached the manor front doors, and Italy allowed Germany to go in first. Inside there were three corpses... but none of them were Holy Rome's.

On the floor were the limp bodies of Sweden and Finland... and hanging lifeless from the ceiling was Sealand.

"It... it never was Holy Rome... was it?" Italy asked, mostly to himself as he began crying once more...


	18. Chapter 19: It's a good day to be King

**When you're rife with devastation,**

**There's a simple explanation,**

**You're a toymaker's creation,**

**Trapped inside a crystal ball,**

The purple eyed "queen" sat in front of the chess board toying with the pieces absent mindedly. On the board still where two white rooks, a black bishop, a black queen, and a handful of white pawns huddled in the corner.

He picked up one of the white pawns and examined it, placing it in between the queen and the two white rooks as a line of defense. Next to it he placed the bishop, a figurative knife to the pawn's throat.

The purple-eyed man sighed and tipped over the pawn, watching it roll off the board and fall next to two black pawns and four more white pawns. The two rooks advanced. He moved the queen forward, directly in front of the two rooks. Now that the other white pawns were unguarded, they swelled and surrounded the queen.

He narrowed his eyes at this predicament. He moved his bishop next to the mob but it toppled over and rolled off the board. He scowled at the board. He was surrounded. He had no other pieces to move. He hesitantly tipped over the queen.

The rooks advanced to the edge of the board.

The purple-eyed man growled at the overabundance of white on the board, but then he found his hand reaching for another piece. He stared at it with bewildered eyes before he grinned and knocked over one of the rooks, replacing it with the black piece.

He leaned back to appreciate his work. Yes. It wasn't how he had originally planned it, but this would do.

He tipped the board and all the pieces fell to the floor. Yes. This would do nicely.

**And whichever way he tilts it,**

**Know that we must be resilient,**

**We won't let him break our spirits,**

**As we sing our silly song!**

Germany rested his hand on Italy's shoulder. It hadn't been Holy Roman Empire- it had just been another trick to get them to comply.

"Come on. We'll make them pay for this," Germany said to the sobbing Italian. Italy nodded and stood up.

"We have to find them… and end them…"

Germany nodded cautiously at him. Italy still wasn't quite right in the head, but that would cure after they got out of this situation. For now, they just had to find out who was behind this, and either get them to surrender the other key, or end their life and take it from them.

"The traitor is 11, so that leaves us with a fairly short list of subjects. Without England's magic, and without Sealand's mind tricks, they should be fairly easy to catch."

Germany took out his list of room numbers. 111A- America, 111B- Canada, 181- China, 211- Russia, 281- Denmark, 311- Belarus, 381- England and Sealand."

"All that's left is America, Canada, China, Russia, Denmark, and Belarus," Italy commented

"So now what? Do we just question them?"

"I think we need to find out who it is before we talk to them. We have to know for sure."

While the two of them were trying to figure out who the last pawn was, something else was going on in the yard. Something that invoked a scream that carried all the way to the duo's ears'.

They ran down the halls and out into the yard.

Practically every country was gathered by the gate, where the manor's receptionist stood with a knife to Romano's throat.

**When I was little filly,**

**A galloping blaze overtook my city,**

**They shipped me off to the orphanage,**

**Said, "Ditch those roots if you wanna fit in!"**

"Romano!" Italy cried out, running towards his brother.

"Not another step!" the receptionist said, "Nooooow. Weee seeeeeeem toooo haaave a liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittle problem. Wouldn't you say, Italy? Germany?"

She paused to look the two over, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"You see I have the keys you need." She held up two keys. "One for Prussia, and one for Romano here. Now, Germany, you've earned this one," she said, tossing one of the keys to Germany.

"But if Italy doesn't do as he's told, then I'm afraid this key will never see the light of another day, and you'll be trapped here forever."

"Or we could just kill you and take it," Italy said menacingly, causing some sharp gasps from the crowd of countries who were huddled by the locked gates.

" 'Fraid not, sweetheart." As if to demonstrate, she waved her hand and the key disappeared. She released Romano and pushed him towards his brother. "Now do as you're told, children."

Italy barely paused before charging forward with his knife.

**So I dug one thousand holes,**

**And cut a rug with orphan foals,**

Italy slashed his knife from side to side, easily cutting into his brother's uniform and the flesh underneath. Germany charged forward to stop Italy, but it was too late.

Romano collapsed gasping in a pool of his own blood- the grass turning red beneath him.

"My, my, you are obedient," the woman remarked, "Very well, you've earned this." She tossed the key at Italy. "Take it and go. You've won. Congratulations." She took out a party buzzer and blew into it unenthusiastically.

But they'd come too far to just leave like that.

"But there's still a traitor here," Italy whispered, "We're not leaving until all the traitors are dead."

The woman took a step forward, but a voice called out for her to stop. One of the nations from the crowd stepped forward.

The nations parted as the man stepped out into the open, his eyes gleaming violently.

"M-Mister America?!" someone in the crowd gasped.

**Now memories are blurred,**

**And their faces are obscured,**

**But I still know the words to this song,**

"No," the man said, turning back to throw a knife at whoever had said it. Evidently, it was Lithuania, who collapsed onto the pavement in front of the gate. Oops.

"Canada!" the real America shouted, "What the fuck dude?"

Canada ignored this question, and instead turned back to face Italy and Germany.

"So now you know the queen's identity. What will you do with this information? Kill me? Surely you wouldn't be that stupid. Then again, what do you have to lose? You kill me, and everything goes back to normal- or as normal as it can get after so many have died." He glanced back at the crowd momentarily, "But then again, why not? You kill me, you win. Game over. You two have confessed your love for each other by now, you leave here a happy couple, and try to forget everything that's happened, right?"

That was exactly what Germany was thinking. He kept waiting for the 'but…' however it never came. Could they truly 'win' at this point? Or was there another plan at play here?

But Canada said no more. If it was truly Canada. This was not the Canada they know(or ignored). They always said it was the quiet ones who turned out to be psycho murderers, but this was stretching it… a lot. Germany wasn't overly comfortable with this much supernatural, but he gave it a shot.

"You're not… _really_ Canada, are you?"

"What gave it away?" the queen asked sarcastically, "The noticeable presence, or the trying to kill everyone scheme?"

"He's possessed!" someone in the crowd shouted- it was Romania.

"No shit, Sherlock. No wait, that's England's line. Of course he's not here now, is he?"

That quieted him down a bit. But still, with Romania and Norway still alive, maybe they could exorcise him… The two of them whispered to each other in hushed tones.

"Now that still begs the question. What are you going to do? Kill me, AND poor America's little brother? Or let me go and hope for the best? Don't worry, I'll give the quiet one his body back eventually. I only needed to borrow it. In fact, if you go now, I won't even come with."

Now that was a thought. Don't even bother. Just leave this whole mess behind.

"No." America said, "No, because if we let you go, you'll just do this again to someone else!"

"This is a game I rather like to play…"

"Then no!"

"You'd kill your brother just for that? Wow, they are right about you. You do have a seriously twisted sense of nobility. But that's okay. Because one day it will get you killed."

Romania and Norway snuck a ways from the crowd. They had an old jar. They could capture the evil spirit in that.

America knew this, and was distracting the queen from it.

"Twisted as it may be, I can't let you continue on as you are."

"Here. Prove it." The queen tossed him a dagger. "Prove that before there is peace, blood will spill blood. Betray _both _your brothers."

America winced at that. England was… England was dead. And he never did get to apologize for that- or at the very least let him know that he still cared about him.

"I don't need to," America forced a smile as he nodded to the two men behind the queen, one holding a jar, and the other in the middle of casting a spell.

The queen narrowed his eyes as he realized what had happened. He'd lost. But then… why was he smiling?

Once the spirit was gone, Canada collapsed on the pavement. America rushed to his side.

The receptionist, seeing this development, rushed forward, knife in hand ready to slash anything in her path. She was knocked in the head with a metal pipe.

Everyone looked at Russia.

"What? Now she is no longer problem, da?" he said, as her body disintegrated into ash. Clearly that body was past its expiration date.

"Now what do we do with this?" Romania asked, shaking the jar containing the spirit around.

"We should destroy it," someone muttered.

"Put it on a shelf for the rest of eternity!" someone else called out.

The nations seemed to have differing opinions on it, but no one really had a strong enough opinion to argue it. Most of them were just so in shock that they could hardly process what had happened.

"I'll take it," America finally said, "I can decide what to do with it later."

No one seemed to disagree, so Romania handed the jar to America

**When you've bungled all your bangles,**

**And your loved ones have been mangled,**

**Listen to the jingle-jangle of my gyspy tambourine,**

America sat on the edge of the hill, jar in his hands, pondering what to do with it. Romania had instructed him that if he wanted to destroy the spirit, all he'd have to do was smash the jar. (He'd also been told that under no circumstances should he open the jar- which would release the spirit into the world again)

He set the jar down and looked out over the hills. He wished England were still around. He wished Prussia were still around. He wished Japan were still around. There were a lot of people he happened to really like who were dead.

He buried his face in his hands. Canada could have died too. He glanced over at the jar. Because of that spirit he'd lost England- he'd almost lost Canada. That thing had cost so many lives- not even counting the unfortunate souls who had wandered into that manor before them.

He should destroy it. He should definitely destroy it.

But then again, if he gave it an eternal prison sentence- wouldn't that be all the better? Would it even repent for its crimes? Probably not. He should just destroy it now- it'd be easier that way.

He picked up the jar and dangled it over the ledge. All it took was one good throw and the jar was broken, the spirit fizzing up into nothingness like soda bubbles.

"Thank you," a voice behind him said, but the hill was deserted… and silent…

"A… a ghost…?" America asked nervously,

He felt the warmth of a young smile before the presence faded entirely. America sighed, he had hoped it was England, haunting him. That would have been great. At least then he wouldn't have to let go…

**And these chords are hypnotising,**

**And the whole world's harmonizing,**

**So please children stop your crying,**

**And just sing along with me.**

It was about a week after the incident at the manor. Italy had been slightly off since it happened, but he was more or less back to normal.

Of course everyone present had serious psychological damage after that, but they were recovering… slowly, but they were definitely recovering.

Germany and Italy sat next to each other on a small grassy slope, trying to stay together- while also trying to forget.

"Germany?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think this was a happy ending?"

"I…" Germany blinked, "I guess I don't know. We got away unscathed, so… so I guess that's something."

"Unscathed…"

"What is it?"

"I don't think we got away unscathed. Not really."

"I suppose you're right. We lost so many countries…."

"That's not what I mean, Doitsu…"

Germany looked over at Italy, a confused expression on his face. His expression didn't have time to change before the gun was fired.

"Italy…" he muttered, slowly collapsing to the ground.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" he asked, staring off into the red sunset. "Yes. Today's a good day to be The King."

He sat there next to the deathly silent Germany on a hill, the black chess piece between them.


End file.
